A new generation of smokeless tobacco products has entered the U.S. market, and grown in popularity, over the past several years. Snus-a moist snuff which originated in Sweden and Norway-was the first such product to enter the U.S. market. More recently, starting in 2009, dissolvable tobacco products in the form of strips, orbs, and sticks containing finely milled tobacco have been introduced into test markets. Very little is known about individuals' exposure to, and perceptions and use of, the new generation of dissolvable tobacco products. The existing test markets provide a unique laboratory for understanding the extent and correlates of exposure, perceptions, and use of these products in a real-world setting. In the proposed study, we will assess perceptions and use of these products in parts of the three major test markets where they are currently available. Specifically, we will measure exposure to advertising, perceptions, likelihood of trying, and use, of the new generation of dissolvable tobacco products in a survey of a sample of young adults, aged 18-35, in each of three test markets. In addition, we will identify individual-, interpersonal-, and environmental-level correlates of exposure, perceptions, likelihood of trying, and use, of these products. To assess interpersonal- and individual-level correlates, we will use data from the survey of young adults. To assess environmental-level correlates, we will conduct an assessment of point-of-purchase advertising and sales in a sample of tobacco retailers in each of three test markets Metropolitan Statistical Areas. The proposed study will Under the Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act of 2009, the Food and Drug Administration has the authority to further restrict marketing of tobacco products, regulate claims regarding reduced harm (taking into account risks and benefits for the population as a whole), and require bigger, bolder health warnings. We believe that regulatory actions in any of these categories will be informed by the results of the proposed study. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A new generation of dissolvable tobacco products has been introduced into test markets in the U.S. This study will assess perceptions and use of these products in three test markets where they are currently available. This information will better enable the Food and Drug Administration to fulfill its responsibilities regarding regulation of these products under the Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act of 2009.